


Nazi Adventures of Soviet Twink Yaoi

by twilightSSparkle



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aryan - Freeform, Aryan cum, Aryan men, Brainwashing, Horny, Hot Aryan men, M/M, Mindbreak, Nazi Germany, Nazi cum, Nazis, Nazisploitation, Rape, SS, SS Nazis, SSupercum, SSupergay, SSuperior Nazi cock, Supergay, Superstraight, Swastika, Swastika bondage, There are too few good tags degenerate sjw cuck fujos don't bother, Torture, Twinks, cum enema, foreskin, foreskin fetish, needs a punishment, no beta we die like men, non-degenerate erotica, slutty soviet twink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28261713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightSSparkle/pseuds/twilightSSparkle
Summary: An inferior Soviet twink (you) fails a mission pitifully and gets captured about a SSuperior Aryan SSupersoldier who fucks him into obedience and pumps him full of hot SSuperior Aryan Nazi cum and there will be a gangbang later. This is not some degenerate sjw libtard cuck story, real Aryan men only!!
Relationships: Soviet Twink (you)/Aryan SSupersoldier
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	Nazi Adventures of Soviet Twink Yaoi

You're trying to squeeze through a barbed wire fence. Even your Soviet spy training can not help your thick ass when the barbs get caught in your tight-fitting combat pants. You try to wiggle and eventually get free, but a tear in your uniform now shows a glimpse of your bouncing buttocks when you sneak deeper into the Nazi complex. You catch a glimpse of your reflection from a window as you sneak past one. You are a fit twink, about 181 cm tall and 61 kg in weight, dressed in a skin-tight sneaking pants that accentuate your uncut cock and sweaty Soviet balls. You're wearing a dark Soviet army jacket and your puffy nipples point through the fabric hornily. You have platinum blonde hair and a hat that is similar to the one Revolver Ocelor wears and your skin has a very light and clear complexion, more fitting for the nordic race than the slavic one. You get lucky at the door. Instead of guarding it vigilantly, the guards at it have distracted themselves with reading an article about social justice, which is retarded and profoundly anti-Aryan. You see headlines like ”Microaggressions in mining industry” and ”Are foreskins oppression?” while you sneak past them. Their lack of intagrity repulses you so much you take them out with a single swift martial arts move before you enter the bunker. Once inside, you locate an elevator. The sign next to the door tells you that communications are on the ground floor. Floor -1 is offices and mess hall, floor -2 is the armory and shooting range, floor -3 is crew quarters, gym and nordic sauna. You pause for a second to sniff the sign to see if any musky, masculine aroma has rubbed off on it. Floor -5 is classified weapons testing lab and floor -6 is a classified torture room. You sneak inside the elevator, which is manufactured by the Finnish Kone company, and swiftly remove the hatch on top to climb above the elevator cabin. Then you wait.

Heavy size 48 footsteps approach the elevator. You smell the fresh, salty sweat of a robust, pure-bred Aryan man before you see anything. Your uncut Soviet cock springs in full attention in your tight pants as you crouch to peek at the soldier through the ajar hatch. He is big, muscular and trickling with gruff masculinity. Biceps bulge under his black SS uniform and his puffy, masculine pecs ripple under his jacket. His nipples are erect in a manly way and manly sweat glimmers on his neck. His hair is white like snow and his skin has a pure, fair, nordic complexion with a few freckles from working out in the sun.This is not just a soldier, this has to be a SSupersoldier.  
You know that this is your chance. If you managed to take out this enemy, you could take his cap to craftily disguise yourself, hide the body and take his keycard to stealthily sneak to steal the Nazi secrets they must be holding here. Preparing yourself to a martial art move designed to take out the opponent immediately, you drop yourself down the hatch and onto the SSupersoldier. His superior reflexes take you by surprise, though, and his counter-move sends you flying through the elevator. You have a fast-paced, intense fight scene, like the one in Captain America: the Winter Soldier, except it is just us two in the elevator. The SSupersoldier’s thick, masculine arm wraps around your twink neck and he holds you in a hot choke hold. You feel his throbbing, Aryan SSupercock rubbing against your firm ass through your sneaking pants. He’s not circumsized, as a superior Aryan man shouldn’t be, and you feel his overpowering Nordic masculinity making your race-traitor Soviet cock feel humiliatingly small in comparison.  
”Thought you could sneak past a SSupersoldier?” The Ssupersoldier questions and you wheeze pathetically as he squeezes your pathetic twink windpipe with his muscular arm that lifts 350kg from a bench for breakfast.   
”You thought wrong, you slutty Soviet twink. I knew this would happen. Those goddamn guards are way too preoccupied with reading about social justice issues and ignoring real life problems like the muslim invasion and the degeneration of masculine men’s fashion. Only SJW degenerates wear pride flag merchandice and short shorts”, the SSupersoldier growls. His overpowering Aryan presence has made you pop a pathetic boner, which he reaches out to rub with his big, manly palm.   
”Are you getting hard for me? You’re such a lewd little enemy bitch. It’s time to pay back your race-tretchery.” The grip around your neck tightens and you pass out.

You wake up tied to a swastika-shaped bondage cross. You scream, because your knees have been hit with a baseball bat.  
”You are awake. You must be screaming because I smashed your knee caps with a baseball bat”, the SSupersoldier observes observantly.   
”Now it is time for tou to learn your place and see what is the price of betraying the pure Aryan race, which you obviously belong to. Your hair is platinum blonde and your skin has a very light, clear complexion, more fitting for the nordic race than the slavic one. You will become a worthy cum bucket for our SSupersemen and you’ll learn to love it.” You don’t respond, but your pathetic cock does. It rises to salute me, and savory pre drips from the head of your cock.  
”Such good SSlut reflexes. You’ll learn to crave for more when I’m done with you.”  
I open my manly fly and pull out my throbbing, Aryan SSupercock. It is 21,6cm in lenght, straight and firm, and it’s thicker in the middle. The foreskin is juicy and long, like a sweaty Norwegian turtleneck sweater. The head of the cock is fat, pink and dripping. The SSupersoldier pulls out the slick, pink tip of your slutty tongue and starts grinding the fat head of his cock against it until your drool drips down your pale, nude chest. Your nipples point out, so erect that you expect them to shoot off like lewd little rocket ships. The SSupersoldier starts thrusting into your mouth like a supersized piston. His heavy, sweaty balls slap your chin with each thrust, and you can feel that they are ripe and bursting with hot, Aryan cum. The thought makes your slutty mouth water even more, and you start slurping and sucking Kevin’s Nazi SSupercock with enthusiasm. His pre is streaming down your throat like a squad of tiny firemen from a Listerine commercial. Imagining a patrol of bara Nazi firemen charging down your inferior Soviet throat makes your cock throb.   
”You like that? You like sucking my fat, juicy, Aryan cock?” The SSupersoldier questions, but you can’t answer because your mouth is full of his fat, juicy, Aryan cock.You suck him so well that it’s making you horny too, and you start thrusting against the tight fabric of your pants.   
”Am I making you horny, SSlut?” The SSupersoldier asks and fucks your throat so good it bulges like an anaconda swallowing a bigger anaconda. It feels so good you go ahegao and cum into your slutty Soviet pants. Your pink tongue is out and your blue eyes, which have a more Aryan than Slavic shade, roll back as you swallow his thick foreskin deeper. But the SSupersoldier is not done yet, he keeps invading into your mouth with his overpowering, Aryan SSupercock.   
”YeSS, suck my superior Nordic penis and make my sperm fly into your mouth and all over your face”, the SSupersoldier commands. You submit into his Nazi dominance and he cums, filling your mouth with his savory SSupersemen before pulling out. A spray of steaming-hot, sticky jizz glimmers in the air like glitter and you look at it, going ahegao again. The Nazi cum lands all over your face and Kevin’s cock keeps firehosing even more on you. The Aryan SSupersemen goes into your nostrils and he spurts it all over your eyes. It tastes like savory, manly vanilla. You swallow everything and lick your lips and look at the SSupersoldier with a blush on your face.   
”T-thank you, SSensei”, you say sluttily. When the Nazi SSupercum reaches your stomach, your head starts to spin and pink spirals and a swastika appear to your pupils.   
”Haha, I bet you did not expect this!” The SSupersoldier declares triumphantly. He removes your chains and you fall onto the floor, drooling.  
”YeSS, my pure Aryan SSupercum has started to take over your inferior brain! You will become a crawling cumslut in no time, now that you see the truth!”  
You whimper as images start to flood into your mind. You see images of overweight 72-gendered feminists, terrorist attacks all over the USA and acceptance of transsexual ”femboys” into manly spaces. It is too much, and you can’t stand your filthy commie uniform any longer. You tear off the Soviet badges and pins from your uniform and look at the SSupersoldier pleadingly.   
”I get it now, SSir! I should abandon serving these libtard SJW commies and submit to your Aryan domination! Please fuck my puffy Soviet asshole with your thick, uncut Nazi cock and claim me for the Third Reich!” You exclaim hornily.

You are on the floor, unable to lift yourself up on your damaged knees. Your slutty asshole is throbbing, ready to accomodate a SSupersized Nazi cock. The SSupersoldier flips you around, onto your back, and you see his dark eyes, that are still pure Aryan blue but appear dark and mysterious, gazing you from the above. You are on display, your inferior Soviet cock standing into attention like a Hitler jugend boy scout raising a tent under your tight-fitting sneaking pants. The SSupersoldier looms over you, putting his boot against your crotch. You start to drool and writhe. "Do you need your inferior Soviet balls?" He questions and you moan, biting your lip. "You get to keep them... If you serve us well." He says, and lifts his boot off. Your eyes roll back, the sensations in your cock and balls are very maximal and maximally arousing. The SSupersoldier grabs your pants. His biceps ripple in a manly way as he pulls them apart, just like Captain America pulls apart a piece of firewood with his bare hands.  
"I'm going to claim your ass in the mating press position to assert my superior Aryan dominance over you!" The SSupersoldier exclaims and grabs your hips to take a good look of your slutty asshole. It's puffy and pink, like a rasberry-frosted fuck donut, and it's quivering hornily as Kevin pulls it slightly open. You whimper, since you know he's going to split you open like hot dog once his mighty Nazi SSupercock gets into work.   
"Fuckable and pink, a hole worthy of my priceless Aryan SSupercum! Are you ready to receive my great white Nazi penis?!" The SSupersoldier asks and starts rubbing your asshole with the swollen head of cock. There's still cum under his thick, juicy foreskin, and it spreads across your fuckhole like a vanilla lube.   
"N-n-no", you whimper pathetically, and Kevin laughs.   
"I was not really asking, you Soviet scum! I will make you a into a slutty Nazi fleshlight, ready to be used at all times!" The SSupersoldier bends your damaged legs up and squats into a mating press position so impressively he immediately puts your Slav squat skills to shame with his manly Aryan squat. His muscular thighs bulge and his masculine abs under his uniform. You moan and beg for mercy as his gigantic Nazi cock starts sinking into your blonking ass like a SSubmarine into the Red Sea.  
"N-n-no, don't split my ass in half", you beg, but I shake my head and thrust deeper into your fuck donut hole that swallows my throbbing Aryan SSupercock like an apartment complex trash chute.  
"You're so horny for my white, uncut, thick cock. Have you wanted to be railed by a real Aryan man for your whole life?" The SSupersoldier grunts. You blush furiously.  
"I'll rail you better than the Trans-Siberian railroad! Filthy commies could never best a pure-bred Aryan SSupersoldier. This will be the best dicking of your life and leave you pitifully craving for more!" The SSupersoldier says and sinks his veiny cock deeper into your ass that's starting to open for him. You feel him expanding you, shaping your insides into a fleshy tunnel of Nazi pleasures.   
The SSsoldier's buttocks rippled in a manly way as he thrusts into your pink asshole again and again. Your twink belly bulges as he pounds into you like an Aryan jackhammer and you start drooling.   
”When I’m done with you, all of the other bara SS men in the base are going to breed with you too”, Kevin exclaims.  
”No!” You moan hornily, but the SSupersoldier slaps your firm twink ass cheek so it bounces like a slutty pudding.  
”Shut your soviet slut mouth!” He orders in a manly way and his masculine domination makes you shut up. His Aryan SSupercock is digging deeper and deeper into your insides, excavating you to shape you into a gaping cum quarry.  
”You will receive thick, foreskinned cocks night and day. Even when you’ll sleep, we’ll plug your slutty asshole with a Nazi buttplug and make you wear a gag with a 19 cm dildo on the inside to fuck your horny twink throat”, the SSupersoldier says, pounding into your lewd twink prostate and milking another pathetic load of cum from your uncut Soviet cock.   
”YeSS, Ssir!” You moan. The SSupersoldier squeezes your ass cheeks and pulls them apart to see his veiny Aryan cock sinking into your used hole.   
”Your gaping asshole looks like a superior cum deposit for liters of our Nazi SSupersemen! Your belly will bulge like a slutty balloon after we’re done with you. Is this your first cum enema?” Kevin groans and your eyes roll back and your pink tongue rolls out.   
”YeSS, Ssensei, give me a Nazi cum enema!” You moan. I grab your hips in a masculine way and bury my thick cock deep into your moist twink ass.   
”Beg for my Nazi SSupersemen!” The SSupersoldier orders. You go full ahegao and moan:  
”YeSS please SSir, give me your liters of sticky Aryan Ssupercum! Give me a Nazi cum enema!”  
You feel as the SSupersoldier’s heavy Nordic balls tighten and his thick, veiny cock twitches inside your slutty asshole. His heavy Aryan load starts empying into your ass. He has gone into full Nazi breeding mode and a spurt after spurt of masculine vanilla SSupercum fills your twink belly.   
”I can’t take any more, SSir!” You moan, and the SSupersoldier shoves his cock even deeper. You feel a manly Nazi fullfillment like never before and cum once more as his Aryan SSupersemen spurts through your throat and out your slutty Soviet mouth.  
”Oh yes”, the SSupersoldier says, pulling his massive cock out of your pink, gaping asshole. Cum leaks out like a lewd waterfall of vanilla sauce. And forms a horny puddle on the Nazi floor.   
”You are beginning your transformation into an obedient SS cumslut!” He says triumphantly and nudges your bulging twink belly with his manly size 48 Nazi leather boot.   
”But you’ll have to fit way more Aryan SSupercum in your slutty belly still. Let me help you.” He says and stomps his massive, masculine military boot into your writhing stomach so hard the loads of Nazi SSupersemen flood out of your conguered, gaping asshole like a cum tsunami.   
”There are plenty of bara SS men just waiting to pound you into total submission in the next chapter.”


End file.
